The Truth About Stardust
by Irlpidgepines
Summary: Also published on Wattpad by me. Shidge/Klamce themes. All characters 18 .
1. Predictions Of the Past

(Pidges pov)

I am walking in the familiar darkness that I've come to know. I am imprisoned. I know this. The cold air, its all I feel. All I know.

I'm not me.

I look at my hands, cuffed together. One is metal. Who am I? My thoughts are scrambled.

Matt.

I hear his voice. Suddenly, my mind is overloaded. I hear a scream, it came from me, but it isn't me.

I have to find Matt.

I awake with a start, my throat sore. There's banging on my door and tears in my eyes. I push myself up and unlock the door. "Y-yeah?" they all stand there. All but one. All but the one I need. I hold back a sob.

"Pidge?" Lance said, his normally smiling expression replaced with one of worry. I shake my head at him, and he puts his arms around me.

All of the others aside from Keith and Lance slowly disperse. I sit on the floor and bury my face in my hands as they seat themselves next to me.

"I miss him" I sniffle. "I miss him so much. He just disappeared. Ive relost him. I've lost him and Matt and father."

"You know Shiro. He'll be alright. He survived last time, he'll survive again." Keith said, looking off to the side. "Im worried too though Pidge. I really am." He pats my head. "We have all lost people before but neither I or the rest of the Paladins is willing to lose Shiro.

"I'll be alright. Thank you Keith. Thank you Lance. Goodnight." They leave back to their rooms and I head in to my own.

I look out the small window im to the vastness of space. "Goodnight Shiro. We'll find you and Matt as soon as we can."

[A/N this is my first fic in a long time! I'm sorry for any errors or anything. A warning, this fic is going to be an adult rating. There is also a Shaladin ship so if this makes you uncomfy, dont read. Let me know what you think!]


	2. Solidarity

[Shiro's POV]

I can't believe I'm back here.

A galra guard dumps me on the cold floor of my cell. He and his buddy laugh, edging me on, kicking me, hitting me, spitting on me. I can't hear what they are saying, I doubt I would even care. All that matters to me is who I was. Who I am now no longer matters. I was the black paladin. I was the black lion. Now I am worthless.

How long have I been here? A day? A month? No matter how long I've been here, they haven't come. They haven't searched for me.

Maybe they're dead.

I miss Pidge, that's all I can think. I miss Pidge more than I miss all the flowers and sunsets on Earth. Their smile could light up the sky brighter than any sun. Now I have no sun.

And they haven't come to find me.

I should have known I was replaceable. They have surely forgotten me by know. I would know if they had come to look. I would have known.

My memories are jumbled and I know this is only the fault of Haggard. All my good memories were replaced with terrible ones. I know they aren't real, this I'm aware of. But should I think of anyone else other than Pidge, my heart fills with anger of what they supposedly did to me. I'm not safe to be around. No wonder they haven't come for me.

The smell of the stale air engulfs my senses, only bringing back the most suppressed memories from my previous imprisonment.

No wonder they haven't come. No one wants a broken solider. Not even a broken team.


	3. Leave the Stars Behind

[Lances 3rd p POV]

(Song belongs to me)

I can see the stars in your eyes

Tell me why I must leave them behind

Dont take them away

Youre leaving me blind

You're leaving me behind

Keith hadn't slept in days and Lance knew it.

He listened through the cracks of his door as the raven haired boy swiped through coordinate after coordinate. He saw him, delirious, when morning came. Losing Shiro had an affect on everyone, but Keith and Pidge felt it the most. There were many silent nights between the two palidans, red and green blurs as they searched and tracked.

On the tenth of those sleepless nights, Pidge had realized they couldn't go another night. They would sleep and be back at it. However, Keith refused that break, so Lance watched him.

Lances feelings were conflicted. Part of him was still jealous of this boy, this mullet-head, but part of him just... He couldn't think straight. Part of him wanted to be Keith.

But another part of him wanted Keith.

He took a deep breath and quietly approached Keith. "Any luck?" he asked softly, putting his hand gently on Keith's shoulder.

Had it been anyone else aside from Pidge or Lance, Keith would have told them to quiznack off. He looked up at Lance, the boy whose bright blue eyes were usually bright with a smile but could only see sorrow and worry contained in them. Keith sighed, and looked away. "'Course not."

Lance looked at Keith, who was broken with despair. He had always been quiet, but now he barely spoke a word to anyone but him and Pidge. Without even thinking about it, Lance pulled the small, fragile boy up in to a hug. "We'll find him soon Keith. I promise. I swear on my life."

"And if we don't? "

"Then you can kill me and return me to the stars."

"But then I would never be able to leave the stars behind."

The two paladins looked at eachother for a long moment, Lance's blush obvious on his face. He slowly pulled out of the hug and ruffled Keith's head, smiling gently. "We will find him. Don't be afraid to come in if you need anything. My doors are always open for a friend like you Keith." Keith slightly flinched at the word "friend", but nodded nonetheless. "Night Lance." He said softly.

"Night mullet. Get some sleep, will ya?"

"Sure," Keith said, muttering under his breath as the door closed behind Lance. "Right after I find Shiro that is."


	4. Keep Holding On

[Keith 3rd POV]

Sixteen days.

He hadn't slept in sixteen days. That was how long it took to find him.

Pidge ran over to the monitor, peering over Keith's shoulder. They stood there in silence, a hand resting on him.

Their voice, slightly breaking, but barely audible. "You found him. You found him."

He nodded, looking up at Pidge. They dared to smile. Maybe everything could be okay.

Lance and Hunk walked in, casually chatting about one of their favourite video games. They both looked up and noticed the smiles on the two smaller paladin's faces. Their eyes both lit up, and Lance ran forward, all but knocking both Pidge and Keith out of their spots. "You did it. I can't believe you really did it. I mean, I knew you could do it! I knew from the start. You're both geniuses anyways..."

Keith's smile grew as he listened to Lance ramble. The boy could speak for a decade if you let him. What used to be a slight annoyance was now a huge relief. Ever since Shiro's disappearance, Lance's rambles had decreased. He no longer got as excited over everything as he had before. To see Lance's beautiful eyes light up with that unabashed joy was a remarkable experience to say the least. To have those stars back in his life.

Keith let himself get lost im thought of the beautiful blue stars that had just returned, only to be pulled back in with the sounds of pure terror. They were approaching the galra ship, but there was no defenses. Something was wrong.

This was a trap and part of him knew it already.


	5. Steal Me Away

[Shiro 3rd person pov]

"Don't you remember now sweetheart? Remember how those filthy paladins tortured you relentlessly? You will now. Oh, but what are they doing to green? They're the ones we need. Save green from those terrible paladins. You will be our spy. We are safety, we are only trying to help fix the damage those terrible paladins did to you. And now we need your help. Repay us for that favour. Save green."

Every memory Shiro had was replaced, altered until it was unrecognizable. His new personality was built only on resentment and love for "Green" as they called them. There was so much hate. His memories of his arm being replaced switched out the galra for the paladins in its place, "Green" freeing him. He despised Red more than anyone. How he hated him.

"Just in time too, Champion. They're here. Remember your mission."

"Yes ma'am."

[Pidge's 3rd POV]

They watched as the small, purple dot blipped across the screen. "He's in perfect position. Lance, you should be able to get in and out." The small green paladin worked quickly, staying at the castle as a monitor with Keith. They were too tired to fight. "Hunk, guard him please. Cover him so the fighter jets can't shoot at them."

Hunk smiled over the video monitor. "Got it Pidge." Pidge smiled and gave an appreciative thumbs up to him. "Go get em tiger... Er... Lion." They pushed their glasses back on to the bridge of their nose. "You ready to kick some evil Galra butt, Keith?"

"Aye aye captain Pidge." He saluted them, and monitored Lance. "Cool boy, how's it coming along?"

Lances voice crackled through the speakers. "Hey hothead. Everything's good. I've got him. He's drugged, but we'll be out in about seven ticks." Keith smiled. "Good work, Cool Boy."

Pidge listened as Hunk's voice came crackling through the headpiece. "Guys, something about this seems off. There isn't a lot of resistance. All these fighter jets are decoys, not one has an actual pilot. Do you think this is a trap?"

"Well that, sunshine boy, is something we'll just have to find out. We have boarded the blue lion, and will be returning shortly. I'll need all hands on deck to help with Shiro." Lance said, his voice filled with concern. "He's beat up pretty bad and I doubt I can get him inside on my own. He's hurt and out of it, and just keeps mumbling red. Entering hangar now." The two remaining paladins along with Hunk rushed over to the blue hangar.

[Shiro's 3rd POV]

He slowly awoke from his drugged state to the sound of a familiar voice. "He's beat up pretty bad and I doubt I can get him inside on my own. He's hurt and out of it, and just keeps mumbling red. Entering hangar now." Shiro grumbled, trying to stand, trying to balance himself. Everything was fuzzy. The strange, blurry blue man escorted him off the ship, trying to talk to him. The blur in his vision did not fade until he saw Red.

RED.

As Blue tried to say something, Shiro lunged at Red. He grabbed Red by the shoulder and shoved him in to the wall, hitting Red's head hard. "Where. Is. Green." he spat. Red looked terrified, and was starting to turn blue. "WHERE. IS. GREEN."

Pidge ran forward, pulling Shiro off with all of their strength. "SHIRO! STOP! YOURE HURTING HIM! WHY ARE YOU HURTING KEITH!?"

Keith?

Who is Keith?

Pidge pulled Shiro off, tumbling backwards as Lance ran to Keith's side. The red paladin was unconscious and barely breathing. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT SHIRO!? AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID FOR YOU!?" The tall blue boy screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

Blue never cried. Shiro remembered this.

Green pulled him up. "You need a healing pod. Something must have happened."

"What! No, Green, we have to get out of here!" Shiro demanded. "I'm only doing this to protect you! Please, Green! They took my arm and now they've brainwashed you! PLEASE, JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

Pidge took no time in dragging the weakened Shiro and putting him in a healing pod. She closed the doors quickly as he banged on the glass until he passed out.


End file.
